Does it start over all again?
by Nickyannabelle Charlotte Josefine van As
Summary: "Mom?" "Hmm" "I am pregnant" we all remember this crucial last 4 words between Lorelai and Rory. This is what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom?" Rory asked  
__"Hmm?" Was the simple response.  
__"I am pregnant." Rory sighed._

Rory who was holding her mother's hand felt how Lorelai froze.  
"Mom? Ma, please say something." Rory's eyes started tearing up.  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, how long do you know this? And who is the father? Do I already know that?" Lorelai stared at her daughter.  
Rory finally dared to look her mother in the eyes. "I know it for a week. Yes, I think you can guess who the father is."  
Lorelai sighed. "Does Logan know?" Rory shook her head.  
"Rory! You need to tell him! How far are you?"  
Rory toke a deep breath. "I don't know exactly but I think it should be around 5/6 weeks.  
"You need to let it check Rory. Do you want to tell Logan it together?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
Rory shook her head again. "No this is something I need to do by myself. I'm going to call him now okay? I'm sorry I told you this on your wedding day/night."  
Lorelai laughed. "Come on, you told me that I'm finally going to be a grandmother, yes it's not the perfect timing and way but we, Luke and me, will always be there." Lorelai took her daughter in a firm hug. Lorelai focussed now on Rory's belly. "Hey little cinnamon roll, your grandma is already in love with you." Rory smiled at her mom's reaction. "Mom I'll be right back. I'm going to call Logan. It's around eleven there." She backed away and walked towards Luke's and she let herself in.

She sat down and she took out her phone, dialed Logan's number.  
"Logan Huntzberger." She heard after a while at the other side, with a sleepy voice.  
She remained silent. "Hello?" Rory sighed. "Rory? Is that you?" Logan said.  
"Yes, it's me." She answered.  
"Why do you call me so early?" Logan said.  
"Early? It's like 11 in London right now right?" Rory giggled.  
"I'm not in London right now. I'm in Hartford, with my parents. But I don't think you called to catch up do you? You sound worried." Logan said with a concerned tone in his voice.  
Rory sighed again. "If you are that close can you maybe meet up? I need to talk to you."  
"Yes, yes, of course, Luke's at 8?" Logan asked.  
"Well."Rory giggled. "I'm there now, but I have a feeling that he won't be open today."  
"Why not?" Logan asked. "Well, he and my mom got married last night."  
"Wait Lorelai married? Congrats!" Logan said.  
"But we can meet at the Gazette. Until 10 no one will be there? I'll bring breakfast?" She edited.  
Logan confirmed that he would be there at 8.

Rory walked over to the dancing newlyweds. "Luke, can I borrow you from your beautiful wife?" Rory smiled lightly, Lorelai mouthed and hinted that Luke did not know about the baby situation yet. Rory nodded while Luke told Rory that he would follow her.  
When they were out of hear-distance she sighed. "So Luke, or do I say dad now?" She joked.  
Luke laughed uncomfortably. "No, please just Luke will do." Rory laughed. "Don't worry I was kidding, but what I'm going to tell you to now is not a joke." She looked serious in his eyes, so he just nodded to say that he understands. "Well you always been like a father to me, and now you are married to my mum. Do you want to be the grandfather of my child?" She said. Luke didn't answer right away. "You don't have to if you don't want to? I just thought you would like it, you've been always there for me and I would find it an honor if you would..." "Rory"

"Be the grandfather of my child. It will have the best granddad..." "RORY"

She finally stops rattling. "Yes?" She looked towards Luke and felt like the little girl who just found out she would go to Chilton. Luke took her in a hug and stroked her hair. "First of all, yes, I'll be a granddad to your child." He said still hugging. "Second," And for this, he loosened the hug so he could look in her face. "You are pregnant now I understand?" Rory nodded. "You are not going to drink coffee while you're pregnant and you are not going to make this helpless child addicted to coffee as your mother did, understand?" Rory laughed while crying and nodded. "Fine, I won't. Ohw last thing, can I use some food from Luke's for breakfast, I'm going to tell the father." Luke smiled and nodded. "Of course. You can eat it there if you like. With, if I know you well enough, Logan." Rory looks at Luke in disbelief. "How?" She only can bring out."I see the love and pain in your eyes Rory. I know you better than my own daughter. And I love you." Luke smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory texted Logan that She can use Luke's after all. The clock, above the door to the storage room, struck 8.10 when Rory heard a knock on the door. Rory looked through the window and saw a familiar face that looked worried. Rory opened the door hastily and let Logan in. "Logan." was als she could bring out before she started crying. She hugged him so tightly. "Rory, calm down what is wrong?" He lead her to a chair. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Rory shook her head. "No coffee for me the next couple of months."  
Logan thought. 'What could be a reason for Rory to not drink coffee for a couple months?'  
"Rory? Are you sick? Is there something wrong with your stomach?" he asked.  
Again Rory shook her head. "Do you remember, last oktober our last night, our last everything?"  
With a sad face Logan nodded. "of course I remember, how could I ever forget you, Ace?"  
"Well we didn't used protection back than and..." More she couldn't say. Logan looked at her in shock. "Are you sure? And are you sure it's mine?" Rory nodded. She felt mixed feelings, she was happy she could be a mom, but she also sad because she can't raise it with the man she loved and who is the dad. Logan hugged her. "I don't know what to say. Are you okay?" Rory nodded. "I have to go now, but I'll be back in a hour or so. At your elderly home?" Rory shook her head. "No, the real wedding from mum and Luke is about to start." Logan nodded understanding. "I'll come later, tomorrow?" He said and she nodded"I'm heading home and change."

Logan walks out side and sees if he could find Lorelai. After 5 minutes he finds her.  
Lorelai gave him a concern look. "She is fine. She headed home to change." Logan said.  
"I'm not concern about her, I'm concern about you. You look like you have seen a ghost" Lorelai said. "Don't be, I didn't saw a ghost, I saw your beautiful daughter. I just had a short night." He sighed. "She told you?" He nodded. "I don't know what to think. I'm engaged, but I love Rory." Logan looked at his shoes. Lorelai took his chin in her hand and made sure he looked at her. "Logan, if I know my daughter well, she wants you to be the father. Rory loves you, like she always did, just the way you are. She doesn't mind you're a kind of workaholic, she knows that it is something that makes you happy. There are a few ways you act like right now, you can be the real dad and take your responsibilities, you can be the dad Rory had, a dad that swings by whenever he want and send a card with Christmas or something, you can also be what Luke had to be, the father who came in the life of the child when its around 10,11,12, or you can be brad-like teenager and just back off. It's your choice." Lorelai told Logan. He just nodded. "I take it in mind. I have to go now, have a nice wedding day." And just before he turned around Lorelai saw tears in his eyes. "Logan, please stay. I would like if you stayed for my wedding."

And so it happend. Lorelai went home to change in her wedding gown. "Rory, can you come here please." Rory who was in her old bedroom stopped trying to pull up the zipper from her dress.  
Rory walked over to Lorelai. "Yes mum what is wrong? And why aren't you dressed in your wedding gown yet?" Rory looked at her mum. "Logan came talk to me. I invited him, I hope you don't mind?" Rory shook her head. "No I don't mind, maybe we can reconnect. I want him in the live of my little one, I don't want to let him feel abandoned." Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Him?"  
Rory laughed. "Yeah I have a boy feeling."  
"No you are having a girl believe me. " Lorelai insisted. Rory started to pull op her zipper again.  
"Need help?" Lorelai asked Rory. Rory sighed and nodded. "How can I be so fat already!"

~an hour later~  
Lorelai was fixing her hair up stairs while Rory was fixing hers downstairs when someone knocked on Rory's bedroom window. The curtains where closed so Rory almost got an small heart attack. She opened the curtains and Logan was behind the window. Rory opened the window with a shocked face. "Logan what are you doing here?"  
Logan laughed a bit. "Escorte you to the wedding." He smirked.  
Rory looked in Logan's eyes and before she new what she was doing her lips and Logans lips touched. He was shocked. Rory looked at Logans face in horror. "O my gosh, I'm so sorry Logan. It was just, you are so comforting around me. And I still love you, and all these feelings are confusing and I just don't what to do. You probably think I'm a sort of mental because you are engaged and all." This was something you could call a word vomit. Rory ran to the toilet. There came the real vomit. Logan heard her puking and after her to held her hair up. "Rory, I'm not engaged. Odette and I found a way we didn't had to get married." Logan announced leaving Rory in shock while puking.


	3. Chapter 3

"You left Odette? Why didn't you told me that sooner?" Rory exclaimed when she calmed down and sat on her bed.  
Logan sighed "I didn't say anything because we were supposed to say goodbye for good, remember? After we decided we shouldn't see each other anymore. I couldn't eat, sleep, work or function. My heart was broken. I was broken. I missed you so much. You are my true love, and I was denying that to my self. But that left me hurting you. And I was afraid that if I contacted you I would only hurt you more. I didn't know what to do." Rory looked at Logan in awe.  
"Ace, you are my life. Please give me another chance?"  
He grabbed his coat and took a small box out of his inner pocket.  
"Since you turned me down when I proposed, at first I was mad, disappointed. You hurt my pride. But then I realized I should have waited for you. When I started to realize that, I took this anywhere I went in the hope I could ask you the question again. I love you, Rory, I always did."  
Rory looked in Logan's eyes. "What do you mean, are you caring this ever from my graduation? And is it, finally after 12 years, time for your word vomit?" Rory laughed amazed. Logan opens the box. It was the box of when he proposed to Rory al those years ago. "I know we just started talking again but we are having a baby and we love each other. If you say no, I'll wait till you say yes cause you learned me to learn from mistakes. I promise to love you forever every single day of forever. There are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. Let all my happiness be yours, all your sadness be mine. Let the whole world be yours, only you'll be mine. So Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, would you do me the honor to become my wife?" Rory watched as Logan knelt on one knee. Rory had no idea what to say. She stood there speechless with tears in her eyes.

"Say yes you idiot." Rory and Logan looked startled at the door where the voice came from, Lorelai was leaning in the door opening. "MOM, how long have you been standing there?" Lorelai laughed. "Long enough to hear the cute speech Logan just gave you. Loin fruit, you are waiting for this, for so long. Say yes. Be the family you always wanted to be. The family you fantasized over when you two were dating." Rory blushed and Logan smiled. "So Ace, what do think. Are we giving the next wedding?" Logan asked while he stands up and took her hand.  
"Well, whether it is the next wedding I do not know, but yes, yes I do want to marry you." Lorelai started to scream. "OMG My daughter is getting married!" Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom don't make it such a big deal. Come let's go you need to get married." Rory said casually like it was an everyday event. But something snapped with Rory. She ran out side.

Logan looked shocked to Lorelai. "What just happened? First, she says yes, the next thing I know she runs away?" Logan looked clueless at Lorelai. "Hormones." Was all she said and gave him an encouraging smile.  
"Let me talk to her." And she walked outside, where she was. Sitting on the bench, grumbling.  
"Really I'm so stupid. He proposes and what do I do? Run away. Again. He probably thinks I'm a loony. " She sighed.  
"That's not true. He is worried." Lorelai tried to calm her daughter down. Rory rolled her eyes.  
"Sure, I embarrassed him. He is just worried?" Rory barked at her mom. "Sorry I didn't mean that so harsh."  
Lorelai rubbed her back. "You are just like me, I was the same way when I was pregnant with you." Rory hugged Lorelai and gave a small look at her watch.  
"SHIT mom, it 11.30. You are supposed to walk down the isle at 11.30! LOGAN COME PLEASE WE HAVE TO GO." Rory shouted. Lorelai was startled by time. Logan came running outside. "Logan, can you bring us with your car?" Rory asked. Logan nodded. Rory picked a few flowers and a hair elastic and tight some flowers on his car. Lorelai and Rory jumped in the back of the car and Logan drove them to the town.

"Rory, Logan, I want you two to walk first, when I see you two are at the isle I'll come out okay? Logan goes stand next to Luke the others will stand there already." Lorelai ordered and then gave Rory her bouquet and grabbed her own from the front seat.  
They arrived and Miss Patty was waiting.  
"Lorelai, Rory where were you?" Miss Patty asked worriedly. Rory looked guilty. "I'm sorry we, uhm we had an issue please let the flower girls go." Patty just nodded.  
"Come come girls go trow your flower petals." Lorelai heard the music starts. "Even tho I'm already married it's still weird and I'm nervous." She smiled and squeezed the hand of Rory. "Now you two go."

Logan stepped out of his side of the car walked over to Rory's side and escort her down the path.  
The whole town stared at her in adoration. She was so beautiful. Rory looked at Logan. "I love you," she whispered.  
They met Luke, Rory kissed him and Logan gave him a friendly handshake. "I love you, Luke, take good care of my mom." They were standing there for a while but Lorelai didn't come until a car stopped next to the car of Logan and someone walked to the car. It was no one less than Emily Gilmore. Lorelai came out of the car and together the walked down the isle and everyone was so delight but also shocked.  
"If you hurt her and the Gilmore name, I'll hurt you, just so you know," Emily whispered in Luke's ear. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." and he winked.


	4. chapter 4

At the end of the party, Logan asked Rory who can know of the engagement. "Everyone." She whispered happily. "I'll be right back," Logan said with a wink.

Logan walked over to Lorelai. "Don't you have to throw your bouquet?" He said.

Rory sees how he whispers in her mother's ear. Lorelai tells him something but she can't tell what. And after a while, he came back to her. She looked at her hand where she didn't wear her engagement ring, yet. "Are you okay, Rory?" Logan asked because Rory's face looked sad. Rory nodded. "Yes, I am okay." She said.

"You sure? You look sad." He said concern. Rory nodded again.

Before Logan could say anything Lorelai announced she wants every lady in front of the gazebo so she can throw the bouquet. Rory walked over to the group of lady's.

"My dear friends, I'm not going to throw this beautiful bouquet, it to pretty. But there is someone who deserves this bouquet." She walked down the stairs and gave Rory the bouquet. "I love you, my beautiful daughter," Lorelai said while Logan knelt behind Rory. "Turn," Lorelai said softly.

Rory did and she laughed a bit awkward. "I thought you knew I don't like this big of things with strangers."

"These aren't strangers, all those people are like family. They love you like you are their daughter, sister, granddaughter." Rory rolled her eyes but nodded agreeing. "You already told me you would but you still don't wear your ring, so I'm not sure. I'm going to ask you again. Do you want to do me the honor to become my lovely and beautiful wife?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, weirdo, yes I do." The whole town exploded in cheers.

"I didn't know they were seeing each other again," Babette said to Patty wit astonishment but so happy for them.

Rory looks happy at her just wedded mom. "Take your moment." Lorelai mouthed.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up the gazebo stairs.

"Dear friends and family. We, Logan and me, like to tell you something." Rory looked at her fiance who nodded happily. "We would like to announce that we are expecting a baby at the beginning of July. It's still really small so we only wanted to tell the important people, but to me, that happens to be all of you." And again everyone was cheering again. Everywhere you looked someone was looking in awe and astonishment.

After a while of dancing, Logan took Rory apart. "Ace, Lorelai and Luke, are they going on a honeymoon?"

Rory shook her head sadly. "They couldn't afford it."

Logan thought. "I'll be right back."

"Good Morning, you speak with Logan Huntzberger. I was wondering do you still have a place in your hotel for tonight?" Logan asked the person on the other side of the phone.

"Good Morning Monsieur Huntzbeberger. Yes, we have a place. What kind of room are you looking for? A business room?" The lady asked Logan. "No I'm wondering, do you have a honeymoon suite?"

"Yes we have, let me check the availability please." She said. Logan heard some typing on the keyboard. "Sir, you still there?" Logan made clear he was still there. "Well, I checked and the suite is available."

Logan smiled. "Wonderful, I would like to book it."

"May I ask the name first name of you and your wife?" The lady asked. Logan chuckled.

"It isn't for me. You can put the room on the names, Lorelai and Luke Gilmore-Danes. And make sure there are rose petals everywhere on the floor when they enter the room. I would like to book it for 2 weeks."

Logan made a few more calls.

"Lorelai, Luke. I'm so happy for you guys. I have one big present left." Rory looked with a puzzling face at Logan.

'_What is he planning now?'_ she thought. "What did you do?" Luke asked wondering with a bit of suspicion. Logan grinned. "I got you two a honeymoon. You are grabbing a private jet in 4 hours to the city of love where you going to stay in the Hotel Raphael, for 2 weeks. Paul Anka is going to the best pension you could think of." Lorelai covered her mouth in disbelieve.

It does not happen often that Lorelai does not know what to say, but this was such a moment. "Do you mean this?" Luke asked flabbergasted. Logan nodded.

"Go say goodbye to everyone and go pack your backs. You are going to Paris." Rory said with tears in her eyes of happiness.

Luke and Lorelai said their goodbyes and went to pack up their bags.

"Logan why? Why did you do that for my mom?" Rory asked. Logan knew that this question would come. "Well first off all, she deserves it. Second, you wouldn't leave the house if she would be there; and at last, they deserve a wedding-night without their daughters." Rory laughed at that last and looked at her new sister April who was dancing with Anna, April's mom.

"Okay, that last one I get. But why would you want me out of my mom's house?" Rory asked.

"Because I want to spend the night with you, but your bed is so small for the both of us. And my parents don't know about you yet remember?" Rory nodded.

Rory is laying on the kingsize bed watching some tv. Suddenly Rory felt dizzy.

"Logan!" She screamed. Not more then 3 seconds later everything went black before her eyes.

Logan ran towards her. "Rory, wake up, please. Rory," he screamed. She didn't respond.

"Miss Gilmore? Do you hear me?" a voice woke up Rory. "Let me sleep." She mumbled.

"Miss Gilmore? Do you hear me?" a voice woke up Rory. "Let me sleep." She mumbled.  
"Mister Huntzberger, I think you don't have to worry about either Miss Gilmore or the baby. " The doctor laughed. "I diagnose her with over-fatigue. She just needs a lot of rest. I recommend for her to take a break from work and just relax and calm down. I think a week or two would do for now. But I would recommend coming by next week for a first ultrasound" Logan sighed relieved and nodded. "I'll take care of that, but why you don't make an ultrasound now just in case? " Logan asked the doctor. "Because she is around the 6 weeks, the fetus is too small to see right now. I think its a good idea if you going to try to wake her up and go to your own bed so she can sleep there." Logan nodded understanding and agreeing. "She just felt asleep of exhausting, there is nothing wrong with her health," Logan said reassuring himself. "With me tho, when I tell her she shouldn't work." He joked with the doctor.

"Rory, sweety, wake up. We are going home." It took Logan 10 minutes to wake her up. "Come let you get dressed and settled in bed." Rory was so tired she couldn't even get her clothes on so Logan had to do it. She was awake but just in case she would fall asleep again he put her in a wheelchair. Rory looked at Logan. "Thank you, and I'm sorry," Rory said. Logan shook his head. "Don't you say sorry. You just took to much stress on your pitchfork. You are gonna be just fine. But the doctor instructed me that you should take two weeks of rest. "But the Gazette? I'm the editor." Logan sighed. "Remember where we are now?" Rory nodded. "But my pieces need to be with them by the end of the day." Logan was slightly annoyed at Rory's stubbornness.  
"All right, I make you a deal. You write the articles out of your bed and I take them to the office. Agreed?" Rory nodded mocking.


End file.
